


nothing left to hold

by Fictionboysarebetter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (thats junko), Character Death, Character Study, Gaslighting, Gen, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, but thats for character study purposes, i hate that ship lol i just like angst, its technically focused on junko/mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionboysarebetter/pseuds/Fictionboysarebetter
Summary: Until there was nothing to hold onto, she would stay by her side forever and ever and ever and ever.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	nothing left to hold

**Author's Note:**

> another character study.. wow.
> 
> anyways i hate junko/mikan like a LOT, this was written purely for introspection/angst. theyre toxic asf
> 
> character introspections are fun lol
> 
> someone needs to get me a hobby...
> 
> also i just tagged it as general instead of F/F and didnt tag the relationship primarily because i dont wanna be associated with that... but still here's more angst.

Even as the blood of Tsumiki's latest victim dripped down her nurse's outfit, Enoshima did not look at her any different. 

Even though she knew Tsumiki was useless, had no purpose, was dreadful and did unforgivable things, was disgusting, weak, pathetic, she looked at her the same. She forgave her. Nobody else would.

And as Enoshima's hand curled along her jaw, as her thumb pushed into her jawbone with force enough to bruise, Tsumiki stared and appreciated the love Enoshima let her receive. She was worthless, ugly, undesirable, but here Enoshima was, touching her and looking at her the same way she had when they'd first met. 

She wouldn't leave Tsumiki like the rest of them did. None of them cared about her. No one cared about her. Except Enoshima. She cared about her. Only her. She would protect her from everything except despair; but someone as unworthy as Tsumiki deserved all the despair her beloved threw at her. If it made her happy, if she was forgiven, if she was just loved by Enoshima, then Tsumiki would kill the entire city, endure every ounce of despair for her.

She'll hold Tsumiki close and never never never never never let go.

Until there was nothing to hold onto, she would stay by her side forever and ever and ever and ever.

Huh? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?

...

There was nothing left to hold.


End file.
